The present invention relates to sheet products and, in particular, to printed form sheet products with sets of uniquely encoded transaction cards, tags, labels and other removable identification elements.
Various printed sheet product including uniquely encoded identification elements removable from a larger printed sheet product with other elements and/or other unique information (e.g., name and address of individual assigned unique identifier element) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,146; 5,863,016; 6,010,159 and 6,039,356. It would be desirable to provide similar or other identification elements with greater data capability and/or more diverse uses.